I Knew You Were Trouble
by Irish Angell
Summary: A short one-shot musical story, in which Klaus is on a date and Caroline gets jealous. First TVD story, and just meant to be a fun little piece. Hope you enjoy. :]


**Author's Note:**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say that this is my first Vampire Diaries fic EVER and the first fanfic I've written in a really long time. Sometimes you just don't have any inspiration, but I tell you, I am so in love with Klaroline (I boarded that ship back when he cured her. Yes, I know it's his fault Tyler bit her in the first place, but my lord, he is just so sexy and my favorite male character on the show. And with Caroline being my favorite female character, when they introduced that scene I was hooked and it just was perfect harmony for me. ^_^ ANYWAY!) and I just keep getting hit with more and more things I would LIKE to see between them on the show, but unfortunately I do not write for TVD so instead I have to write it for myself, and for you lovely fellow Klaroline shippers! Anyway, like I said, first TVD fic and first Klaroline fic, so I wanted to start out with something fun to get me back into practice. This isn't necessarily what I want to see on the show (at least not in this particular format), but I got the new Taylor Swift CD "Red" and this song (as well as a couple others that I will also be writing into songfics) really stood out to me as a fun Klaroline song. Also, I love musicals, so imagine this as a scene in a musical. Lol! I hope you enjoy. ^_^

**x X x**

Caroline was sitting at the bar at the Mystic Grill. With Tyler under house arrest, she didn't really feel like going to Rebekah's stupid curfew party; it wouldn't be as much fun without Tyler. Besides, the last thing she wanted to do was be in the same room with an Original. So she decided to have her own party at the bar, drinking her loneliness away and doing some good ol' thinking. She compelled the bartender to let her drink, seeing as everyone in this small town knew who she was and knew she was under 21. Oh, yeah, and her mom's the sheriff. "This would be so much more fun with Tyler." She pouted, pouring herself a third glass of whisky. "I can't believe stupid Klaus has him under frickin' house arrest! I mean, seriously?"

First he kissed her in Tyler's body, and now he had Tyler under damned house arrest. Granted, he was a pretty amazing kisser, even in Tyler's body. _What? No! Stop that, Caroline!_ She mentally told herself, _He was in Tyler's body! He was kissing her _in_ Tyler's body! So Tyler is the amazing kisser! _But Tyler had never kissed her like that before. She couldn't take anymore. She shook her head quickly, determined to forget the thoughts in her head and drown them out with more alcohol. She downed the remainder of her drink and poured herself another glass.

And then she saw him. He had just entered the Mystic Grill when she caught his eye. He smiled slyly and made his way towards her, to which she rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" she said to him once he was within earshot. He leaned on the bar next to her but did not take a seat.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, his smug grin never leaving his face.

"Can you please stop stalking me? I'm not interested in you. I never will be, so I wish you would just take a hint!" she spit it all out before she could think twice.

"Whoa, slow down love!" he said, not even phased by her outburst. She found that very alarming. She thought he would at least look hurt. Sad? I mean, damn it, was it too much to ask for a frown? Something? She wanted to hurt him every chance she got, and now he was taking that away from her. "I'm not here for you. I'm actually meeting someone."

Caroline's surprise shown on her face. "Oh… um… really?"

"My life does not revolve around you, Miss Forbes. I lived a thousand years without you already. I think you'll find that I will no longer be bothering you for your attention." He said, that same stupid smile never leaving his face. Her confusion didn't dissipate with his reply. What about all those times he was trying to woo her with gifts and drawings and dances? He just gave up? And why was this bothering her so much? Shouldn't she be happy? Caroline sat there staring up at him with her mouth slightly open, not sure of what to say next. Before she could reply, however, a gorgeous redhead had come up behind Klaus.

"Klaus!" She said. He turned at his name and smiled.

"Hello, love." He said, wrapping an arm around her with a smile. He turned back to Caroline, "Caroline, this is Anita. Anita, Caroline."

Anita put her hand out for Caroline to shake it, "Hi!"

Caroline's mouth was open slightly wider now. She realized she probably looked incredibly stupid, so she closed it quickly and shook Anita's hand. "Hello."

"If you'll excuse us," Klaus said, "we're on a date." They turned to head down the bar, away from Caroline, when Caroline grabbed Klaus' free arm. He turned and looked at her, that same knowing smile still on his face, "Yes?"

Caroline glared at him and spoke under her breath, "What are you up to? Have you compelled her? Are you going to hurt her?"

Klaus leaned in, "Caroline, you're so untrusting. Do you really think I need to compel someone to go on a date with me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that's hurtful." He said, not the least bit hurt at all. Anita fidgeted beside him, confused about what was going on. "Bye, Caroline." Klaus said, turning back to Anita with a smile and gesturing back down the bar.

"It was nice to meet you!" Anita said to Caroline. Caroline just smiled in reply. She sat there watching as Klaus laughed at something Anita said and then ordered them drinks. What was going on? Didn't he like _her_? He was always trying so hard to get her attention, and now he didn't care? Sure, she shot him down a few times… most of the time… okay, _all_ the time. But he always came back stronger, more persistent. It was so annoying! And yet… endearing? She'd never had someone go to such lengths to try and get her attention. And now it was over? Before she realized it she had curled her hands into balls.

She looked at her fists, "Oh, my God." She quickly flattened them out on the bar, staring at them. "Oh, my God!" she said again, quietly. Was she jealous? She let out a little gasp. She was! She watched as Klaus took Anita's hand in his and kissed it. Nah, he didn't actually like that girl. He was going to eat her after, right? He liked his playthings. Klaus kissed Anita on the cheek and smiled, the way he usually smiled at Caroline! Did he actually _like_ this girl?

Music from the band started playing, but Caroline barely paid attention as she glared at Klaus making googly eyes at some redhead. "_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago, I was in your sights, you got me alone. You found me, you found me, you found me,_" She sang as flashbacks of him asking her to dance at his mother's ball, finding her staring at the horses, telling her he fancied her; all these scenes playing through in her head in one motion. "_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that. And when I fell hard, you took a step back. Without me, without me, without me._" She stood from her seat and slowly made her way in their direction, "_And he's long gone when he's next to me and I realize the blame is on me._"

Caroline stood beside Klaus, practically singing in his ear, but he didn't notice her. It was as if she were a ghost. "_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I'd never been 'til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I'd never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground. Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble. Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble._"

He stood from his seat and took Anita's hand, leading her to the dance floor. Caroline continued her tune as they passed her without notice. "_No apologies, he'll never see you cry. Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why you're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning._" She followed to the dance floor and circled them as they danced; "_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street. A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be and now I see, now I see, now I see._" She put her hand on his shoulder and jerked him away from Anita. Klaus turned and looked at Caroline as she wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him toward her, "_He was long gone when he met me, and I realize the joke is on me, hey!_"

He placed his hands on her hips and they began to dance together, "_I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I'd never been 'til you put me down,_" He touched her cheek with his hand and leaned in as if he was about to kiss her, but instead he only smiled and pulled out of her grasp and back into Anita's. Caroline's face scrunched in irritation as she watched Klaus follow Anita, _"Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I'd never been, now I'm lying on the cold hard ground. Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble. Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble._"

She slowly followed them to the pool tables, where Klaus started to show Anita how to play. "_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_," Caroline sang as she watched Klaus stand behind Anita. He put one hand on her waist and the other on her hand holding the pool stick, "_that you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah._"

Anita giggled as she missed her mark. Klaus laughed with her and Caroline watched angrily as Anita gave him a quick peck on the lips, to which Klaus smiled before leading Anita passed Caroline and back to the bar, "_I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now_," Caroline followed back to the bar, "_Flew me to places I'd never been, 'til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now,_" she walked back to her place at the bar, where the bartender was pouring her another drink. She watched as Klaus and Anita grabbed their things from the other end of the bar and prepared to leave. "_Flew me to places I'd never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._" She looked down at her glass.

"Caroline."

"_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble._"

"Caroline?"

_"Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble._"

"Caroline!"

Caroline snapped out of her trance to see Klaus just inches from her face. "Oh! God!" she said, startled. "What?!"

Klaus only smiled, "Nothing, love. You looked deep in thought."

"What? No! I mean, I don't know what you're talking about. Just… sitting here, with my… um… whatever this is." She said, smiling. She really needed to stop staying up until 3 in the morning watching musicals. They were giving her very strange daydreams. The alcohol probably didn't help, either. She looked around Klaus. His _date_ was nowhere in sight, "Where's…'_Anita'_." Caroline said her name like she wasn't a real person.

Klaus only smiled, "Didn't feel the spark, love, so I sent her home. She served her purpose."

"Oh, really? And what was that? Human blood bag?"

He looked down, smiling, "Don't think that thought hadn't crossed my mind, but no. I just had to be sure."

Caroline scoffed, "Sure of what?"

His grin only widened as he leaned in closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers, "That there was a chance for us."

Caroline was taken aback, "Um, sorry? I don't think so."

"Oh," Klaus chuckled, "I think there is."

"Pft! No."

"That's not the impression I got from the burning gaze you were giving me and my lovely date not too long ago. You couldn't take your eyes off us."

Caroline searched her mind quickly, "Well, that's because I just, er, wanted to make sure you weren't going to hurt her…or anything." She said quickly. Yes, that's a good reason. Wasn't it?

Klaus just nodded, obviously not convinced. "Just admit it, sweetheart," he said, preparing to take his leave. "I'm getting under your skin." He flashed her one last smile and with that, he walked away from her and out of the Mystic Grill.

Caroline watched him as he went.

_Trouble, trouble, trouble…_

__**x X x**

**Author's Note:** Well, what did you think? I know it's not my best work. I just wanted to write something fun, and this song has been nagging at me. Lol! I wrote it rather quickly (about 45 minutes?), so I am very aware that it's not the best fic ever. Anyway, your thoughts are appreciated! I would love to write more Klaroline looooove! =]


End file.
